herofandomcom-20200223-history
V (V for Vendetta)
V is the main protagonist from V for Vendetta. He is a terrorist and freedom fighter from a dystopian future battling against a corrupt fascist regime in England known as the Norsefire party. It was intended by the author of the story Alan Moore that V be sufficiently morally gray so as to be seen as both a hero and a villain. While V in the comics is well-meaning and battling against unambiguously evil individuals, he himself is also depicted as a completely ruthless and callous figure who is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. Conversely, the movie version of the character, though still occasionally indulging in ethically sketchy and ruthless behavior, is still ultimately more heroic. In the movie he is shown to be disfigured (a result of burns) instead of being described as being ugly. His abilities are a result of biological weapons experiments instead of hormonal experiments, as they were in the comics. He claims to have lost all memory of his past, completing his transformation into the "every man" he claims to be in the comic. At the end of the film, he says that he has fallen in love with Evey, whereas in the comic he not only does not show any romantic interest in her but in fact is implied to be homosexual. There are several other plot deviations between the book and the movie. In the film, he only bombs the Old Bailey and Houses of Parliament buildings and not the Jordan Tower, Post Office and 10 Downing St buildings. It is Peter Creedy who confronts V at the end of the film, instead of Eric Finch. Creedy shoots and kills Norsefire leader Adam Sutler (Adam Susan in the graphic novel), but V refuses to uphold his end of the bargain he made to Creedy, who is just as evil as Sutler. Creedy and his men then shoot V, but V wore a breastplate to keep the barrage of bullets from killing him. Though still mortally wounded he manages to kill Creedy and his men. He then goes to Evey and dies in her arms. Evey then gives him a Viking funeral, as she did in the graphic novel. Finch then confronts Evey, but puts down his weapon after giving in to his hatred of the corruption of the Norsefire regime and joining Evey as they watch V's bomb destroy the Houses of Parliament. Quotes Gallery V-vendetta-wallpapers.jpg VforVendetta.JPG 2006_v_for_vendetta_004.jpg|V as he appears in the 2006 film V for Vendetta Comic.jpg|V as he appears on the cover of the comic 2011-12-06-v_for_vendetta-e1323220284696.jpg|Artwork of V V-for-Vendetta-Wallpaper-movie-Desktop-1.jpg|V wallpaper V-for-Vendetta-1.1.jpg|V and Evey 4156063_orig.jpg|V with his cook's apron on vforvendetta32.jpg|V pretending to swordfight while watching the Count of Monte Cristo VforVendetta_5.jpg|The Dominoes Fall 2006_v_for_vendetta_021.jpg|V bids farewell to Chancellor Sutler V For Vendetta 5.jpg|V in action V.png|V facing Creedy and the remaining Fingermen v_for_vendetta15.jpg 2006_v10.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Assassins Category:The Messiah Category:In love heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Combatants Category:Master of a Villain Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Master Orator Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Internet Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Good Hearted Bastards